Are NASCAR drivers athletes?
'Are NASCAR drivers athletes? - 11/17/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/Are-NASCAR-drivers-athletes/1/)' Instigator: righty10294 (Pro) Contender: MichaelJ Round 1 righty10294: "Yes NASCAR drivers are althletes. I am a strong supporter of NASCAR and belive that it is the best sport on earth. So, these guys are athletes. In a course of a 3 hour race, they can lose 10 or more pounds. How much weight do football players lose in 1 game? Also, the drivers must have very fast reflecise, because they are goin 150 mph and must make sharp turns to avoid wrecks, that could kill them. Also, NASCAR has has multible driver deaths during races, including the best driver ever, Dale Earnhardt. When was the last time a football player has died, let alone the best ever?" MichaelJ: "In the strictest definition of the word "athlete," from the Oxford English Dictionary, we find that an "athlete" is "one who by special training and exercise has acquired great physical strength; one whose profession it is to exhibit feats of strength and activity; a physically powerful, robust, vigorous man." I chose this definition over the other, which states that an athlete must be proficient in one of the original Olympic games of running, wrestling, jumping, etc... and will submit this as the definition of "athlete" unless my opponent objects. To be sure, NASCAR drivers are capable and talented at what they do. However, the "sport" of competitive driving can be more closely compared to "sports" such as chess or competitive computer gaming. The driver must outthink his opponent, but his physical prowess has little to do with his victory. Yes, he will lose weight through exertion and he risks death, but these are ancillary to the true game which resides in the mind. If those two things an athlete make, then we expand the definition of athlete to include such people as magicians, explorers, and hunters. If you are willing to concede that participating in any competition at all makes one an athlete, then your position will hold. However, if you agree that certain competitions (chess, quiz-shows, beauty pageants, etc) rely on a class of competitor that is very skilled and yet can not properly be called an athlete, then it stands that NASCAR drivers are not, in fact, athletes." Round 2 righty10294: "Your argument only helped mine. A driver has more physical endrunce and stenght than any other sport. They must conatin the steering wheel while driviing 200 mph and that wheel is heavy. Here is something to think about, an athelete is somoeone who can't eat during their respective sport. I'm sorry but you can barly eat driving at 30 let alone 190 mph. Then in baseball? That is a whole diffrent story. Also, chess is a recriational activity that anyone can do. Anyone can't race a car. It is over 130 degrees int he car and they wear 5 plus layers. You couldn't last one lap, let alone 3 hours. Another thing is that NASCAR drivers have more phsical strenght than any other athlete. They work out everyday doing cardio and lifting. When they lift, sure it isn't 220 bench press, but they work parts that no cares about, their necks. They must be able to with stand 6-7 g's for a race, which is more than leagally allowed in the US for rollar coasters. So, get your facts straight." MichaelJ: "I'll refute your arguments one at a time, as I see them. If there are any that I miss, please let me know. 1- "A driver has more physical endurance and strength than any other sport"- That's quite an assertion. Do you have any facts to back it up? 2- "They must contain the steering wheel while driving 200 mph and that wheel is heavy" I never said that driving a race-car wasn't difficult. However, does this mean that anyone who does something that seems difficult is an athlete? That seems to be what you keep saying. 3- "Here is something to think about, an athlete is someone who can't eat during their respective sport." I'm not sure you thought this one through. You can eat pretty much anywhere if you prepare ahead of time. I'm not going to address this because it seems evident to me that it's not true, but if you want I'll bring up examples. 4- "Also, chess is a recreational activity that anyone can do. Anyone can't race a car. It is over 130 degrees in the car and they wear 5 plus layers. You couldn't last one lap, let alone 3 hours." Well there are lots of things that "anyone" can't do. Anyone can't fight fires. Anyone can't prove that E equals MC squared. Anyone can't do a rubics cube. Anyone can't eat peanuts (there are lots of allergies out there). At what point does something reach a level where it is no longer recreational and becomes a sport? Is it at golf? Before? After? According to your logic, anyone who does something that not "anyone" can do is an athlete. It's very physically demanding to fly a fighter jet- are the pilots athletes? Again I just want to say that I never said it wasn't difficult to drive a race car. Then again, it's difficult to do a lot of things, but you aren't necessarily an athlete because you can. 5- "Another thing is that NASCAR drivers have more physical strength than any other athlete." OK. You find a NASCAR driver and I'll find a boxer or a wrestler somewhere and we'll see who wins in an arm-wrestling contest. You tell me to keep my facts straight, but you keep throwing out these ridiculous assertions. 6- "They must be able to with stand 6-7 g's for a race, which is more than legally allowed in the US for roller coasters." So an astronaut would also be an athlete. Look, I have no problem calling NASCAR drivers athletes as long as you're willing to concede that all of the people I've mentioned above, in addition to chess players, magicians, and explorers- are athletes as well. 7- "Keep your facts straight" Everything that I've said has either been an opinion or a verifiable fact. You, on the other hand, keep offering arguments that are far beyond any semblance of truth because you want so badly to prove your case. That's not how you do it, though- give me facts, give me evidence, and disprove what I have offered up or else don't bother debating."